


孤独城市

by PL686



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PL686/pseuds/PL686
Summary: 设定：源氏和平脱离家族后过着自己的生活。
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 2





	孤独城市

前阵子两人都很忙，他们很久没有见面了。

昨天下午半藏带了酒和食材来公寓，他们一起做了晚饭。

他的哥哥穿着白衬衫黑西裤切菜的样子简直性感的要命，那双手轻松地把食材切成各种漂亮的形状，普通的不锈钢刀在他的手中亦如他的太刀那般精准。

难得的相聚，两人依旧相谈甚欢。

半藏从来都是最了解他的人，虽然他从不会刻意强调这一点。

到了最后，半藏已是醉的厉害，搭在他身上仍他摆弄。源氏把那具他肖想已久的身体压倒在客厅的沙发上，他的哥哥，遥不可及、高高在上的岛田家主，平日里被紧缚的一丝不苟的衬衫被扯得大开，露出那过于健壮的饱满胸肌来。他的吻沿着那麦色的性感肌肉一路向下，掠过腹部的沟壑，那上面还盘踞着某次交火留下的伤疤，再隔着那高级西裤的面料吮吸着他哥哥的下体，在深灰色的布料上留下色情的深色水渍。半藏那暗暗的、低沉嘶哑的呻吟声起伏在他的耳旁，犹如深夏夜里的一阵微风，顺着他胸中的沟壑，无声地荡漾进那隐秘的心田。

那风一吹就是十多年，他一半的人生。

他们从客厅一路做到走道里，最后到了他的床上。

他把半藏压在环景玻璃上，抵上那冰凉平面的瞬间他感到身下人身体骤然的收紧，不夜城市的灯火宛如璀璨星河般在他们交叠的身体下流动。源氏加快了动作，他们的喘息交织在一起，汗水从他的额头滴落在半藏的肩上，谁也没有闭上眼睛。

远处的东京塔在漆黑的夜里安静地亮着，在这个偌大的孤独城市中，他们现在只拥有着彼此。

他真想时间能永远停留在这一刻。


End file.
